User talk:Waldo027
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mhysa page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:38, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Image uploads Please be advised that all images uploaded to the Game of Thrones Wiki must be provided with relevant copyright information, including: the permission of the original author or artist, the most up-to-date license tag, and any specific categories to which the image belongs. Your recent uploads need to be provided with this information, or they will be subject to deletion. Please let me know if you need any help with this. Kind regards.-- 12:18, February 3, 2014 (UTC) OK, but I don't know how to add this info to them. I screen-capped them from the Season 4 trailer. Waldo027 (talk) 05:28, February 4, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry, I didn't mean the actual images themselves. I mean the file pages that we keep on record. Best thing to do would be to look at any of the image files on the wiki for an example of how to do this. Like this. Just copy what's written there, and substitute the necessary information. Hope this helps.-- 11:11, February 4, 2014 (UTC) : OK, like this? http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jaime_sword_left_hand.png Waldo027 (talk) 17:28, February 4, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah. They don't have to be perfect, just some vague semblance of the format you see on previously loaded images - just copy paste the fields like "this is Jaime, from this episode" etc., and the "license" thing is just a template you copy-paste. It's annoying to do if you're loading up dozens of images, but it isn't that complicated - and again, just some vague attempt to slap this information in there.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:30, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Image uploads Don't forget to categorize the images you upload, like that of Gregor Clegane.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:23, May 14, 2014 (UTC)